


One Minute

by faeliya



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeliya/pseuds/faeliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ok, Haruka… One minute then."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Minute

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammar and other typos.

When Haruka sees Makoto again, it’s at Nagisa’s celebratory party and six years since his departure from Iwami. Ever since his disappearance, Haruka has avoided communication and contact from his friends and family altogether. It wasn’t until recently that Nagisa stalked him home and forced himself into the prodigy’s life that he relented in letting the blonde back into his life. At first, Haruka was a bit hesitant about Nagisa, but after noticing that the younger male kept their past in a box and his questions at bay, the older male was relieved and slowly lowered his guard.

Unsurprisingly, Nagisa is still the same as he was back then—bubbly and exuberant that it wasn’t a surprise when Haruka received an invitation to the blonde’s congratulatory-promotion party. Although he was happy for his friend, Haruka declined the invitation in fear of the other guests that would be there. The blonde did not take this happily and annoyed him all week before the party to convince him to attend. In the end, after a devious blackmail, Haruka relented and Nagisa celebrated by buying the prodigy his attire.

The day of the party, Nagisa appeared bright and early to watch him like a hawk, making sure he did not escape from the event later. So when Haruka threw his stalker off in the subway and bolted, he was greeted with a scary-angry Nagisa at the exit, whom dragged him all across Tokyo to the hotel that would be hosting the party.

To say his feet were in pain would be in understatement, but Haruka promised himself to keep his mouth shut the whole night as to not rouse Nagisa’s quelling anger or attention from the other guests. Even when Nagisa commented on his jammers and held up a pair of briefs, Haruka did not comment (on how the blonde knew his size) or argue (about jammers fitting more comfortably like always).

Afterwards, Nagisa _politely_ asked Haruka to escort him in and Haruka (having an wary feeling that this was a setup of some sort) was about to vehemently decline when Rei interrupted them. The blonde’s sugar-coated intimidation was gone in a flash as he clung to his boyfriend’s arm and bounced around at the idea of being led through double doors with his lover—almost like a real wedding. Haruka choked back a gag at the lovey-dovey couple and quickly excused himself to the bathroom.

"Har~u-ch~an~~~ You promised, ok?" Nagisa called back to his friend, tilting his head back to look at the retreating figure.

Haruka froze, but numbly nodded his head in understanding, too scared to look the blonde in the eye.

Nagisa smiled mischievously at the response before brightening again and pulling Rei towards the ballroom. Rei followed, glancing back between his old-time-senpai and lover, a bit curious about what his partner was up to.

Once the footsteps of the two faded into distant silence, Haruka resumed walking again. The prodigy considered briefly about taking off now, but shook his head to remove that idea out of his thoughts. Nagisa had already threatened him about the consequences of his departure (again), so Haruka had no choice but to attend the party, stand around inconspicuously, and then leave half an hour or so later. After all, the blond never said anything about _leaving_ early, just to attend.

Haruka smirked, turning around to set his plans into action.

* * *

It was a good thing Haruka didn't escort Nagisa in, else all attention would've been drawn to him and that was the last thing he wanted and probably the main objective in Nagisa's scheme. Haruka slid into the room with a family, hiding inconspicuously behind them without their awareness and drifting away from them smoothly as to not bring suspicion to himself and the family.

Once in, without any direct attention to himself, Haruka surveyed the room to look for a familiar short, blonde male. Nagisa was near the center of the room, crowded with unfamiliar faces as they exchanged pleasantries of some sort. Haruka sighed, leaning against the wall behind him as he shrunk into the shadow to hide himself, it probably wasn't a good idea to waltz into the middle of the ballroom to present himself to his friend that he was actually there and attending.

He'll catch the blonde when he's either outside in the dark or near the shadowy reaches of the ballroom. Conspicuous or not, Haruka did not plan to be spotted by anyone familiar or _him_ for that matter. Knowing Nagisa, the blonde probably invited everyone he knew in Iwami.

Catching his breath and quickening heartbeat, Haruka inhales slowly and deeply to stop all thoughts and feelings about a certain green-eyed male. He'd be damned if he was caught in the typhoon of swirling green eyes and memories he's buried deeply in the back of his mind. The last thing Haruka needed was to see and re-ignite the burning unrequited love he had for Makoto.

His sudden departure from Iwami gave his heart no time to prepare for the unexpected distance that he himself had wedged between them and in the end, the flame had ultimately died out. It was better than a licking flame that constantly grew into a wildfire because of the passionate feelings he had no one to share with—better that a candle still stands tall in its waxed form than into some melted pool of burning, unrequited love.

There were times when Haruka blamed Makoto for these complicated feelings and disorders in his life, but it was just self-satisfaction on his part to attach some sort of solace to his first love and sexuality because the loneliness that Tokyo brought to him did not help ease the ache in his heart, nor end the wet dreams he still had, nor stop his drifting thoughts of a certain someone, nor prevent his parent's utter mortification at his sexual preference. Eventually, the prospect of coming to Tokyo to escape from the pain ended his naivety.

At the end of his 19th summer, his first love and familial ties came to a quiet end in the bustling city of Tokyo.

Without realizing it, Haruka opened his eyes from his dark thoughts and shifted to smooth his suit and return to reality. Stepping out of the shadows silently to blend in with some guests, Haruka resumed looking for Nagisa.

The blonde was no longer in the center and had now moved to the back of the room near the balconies. Noticing he was practically alone, save for the company of a tall, bald guy and Rei, Haruka made his way on over.

Upon rounding the corner, Haruka froze, a tall figure had now joined Nagisa's group. At first it was difficult to recognize him with the crowd, but mostly because of his clean-cut appearance, but the prodigy immediately recognized that defined back and olive-brown hair color. He recognized that friendly aura, posture, habit of his he had when he was nervous, and most of all that voice. It was no doubt Tachibana Makoto, his first love.

Noticing that the brunette wasn't planning to leave any time soon, Haruka hid himself behind a pillar, suspicions be damned, as he gazed at the now trio. Nagisa was gesturing at the Makoto and Rei's clothes, as if comparing them, and Haruka realized it is the first time he has ever seen Makoto in a suit too, and if he didn’t look even more charming, the prodigy didn’t know what else to say.

The suit was black and pressed, with no wrinkles of any sort visible, and tailored to the contours of the male's body. The shoulder pads enunciated his broad shoulders, especially when the tall male crossed his arms and his muscles could be seen rippling underneath. Realizing his perverted behavior, Haruka hid his blushing face behind the pillar to relieve himself from the emotional sensory that he was experiencing after five long years.

How could someone look so attractive after all these years? Was it even possible to make a suit look so sensual?

Haruka breathed deeply to slow his racing heart, his breaths coming out in noisy, haggard intervals. Seeing Makoto did his heart no good. A confrontation would most likely break him down into the vulnerable coward he was six years ago, and Haruka did not need a repeat of that to know he fucked up. Big time.

"E-excuse me... Are you alright...?"

Haruka's eyes widened, heart racing erratically and loudly in his ears that he almost believed it would shatter his rib cage as it flopped onto the floor in front of him.

"I... I'm fine." Haruka whispered, hoping the other person would not recognize him.

"A-are you sure? You don't l-look like i-it..."

"I _said_ I'm—

Haruka paused. This person was just going to continue being persistent like always; he had to send them away if he wanted to get out of here alive and safely.

W-water. I-if you could get me... Water... T-that w-wou—"

"Yes! Of course!" The intruder exclaimed before Haruka could finish.

The prodigy watched as the familiar redhead rushed towards the table to grab a cup of water. She was pushed back a bit by the crowd, but returned the rude gesture with her own shove before disappearing into the crowd. Sighing, Haruka lifted his head to survey the area around him. His crystal eyes landed on the door nearby and the prodigy righted himself up carefully with wobbly legs before walking briskly towards the exit.

Nagisa be damned. He could yell and complain and hate all he wanted, Haruka could careless cause right now his sanity was in danger and everything was all the blonde's fault. Haruka knew for sure now, that this was a setup for him—a blackmail far more worse than the one Nagisa tried to pull on him to get him to attend. Tomorrow, he would not let the shorter male into his apartment, life, or funeral ever.

Upon reaching the door, Haruka jerked the knob and flung the door open, drawing attention to himself for the loud noise. Cursing, the prodigy quickly dove into the hallway and sprinted towards the exit.

All rationale now gone, Haruka's flight response navigated him around other guests and through the winding halls. The tears that the prodigy did not know about sprung forth from the fear, overwhelming emotions, and wind's caress.

Blinded by his anxiety, Haruka crashed into another person. The impact was loud, as if bones were shattered, but perhaps it was just his heart because when the prodigy looked up to apologize he was met with eyes beautiful amongst any other's.

"...Haru...ka?"

Makoto is flustered as he regains momentum from the impact and holds Haruka's elbow and waist to prevent him from fall backwards because of the recoiling impact. Haruka, albeit surprised, collects himself and begins to pull away to _disappear_ from this nightmare of a reality.

Makoto does not let him go, in fact, he tightens his grip a bit as he steps forward into Haruka's personal space, "H-Haruka... It's really you, right? Y-y-yo..."

The brunette is lost for words as his mouth opens and closes. Haruka cannot look at the male in the eye or face for that matter and tries to tug out of the embrace Makoto's wrapped him up in. It's warm, but suffocating. Perfect, but improper. Longing, but undeserving. Everything about it is right, but wrong at the same time.

Haruka shoves Makoto away harshly with all the strength he can muster, but the taller male doesn't budge an inch. In response, Makoto pulls Haruka closer, tucking him into his chest as his arms cage him in and the brunette can't help but breath his old friend in. Cotton and rain. It's a smell that Makoto is shocked to find lingering on Haruka because the prodigy has always smelled of chlorine and mackerel with a hint of the ocean breeze or spring flowers.

With this, Makoto realizes it really has been a long time since they've last seen each other and the brunette refuses to let go in case Haruka disappears from him again. He'll hold on as tight as he can, as much as he can, before the bundle in his arms turns to empty air.

Haruka's heart soars as his mind tunes out everything; the prodigy can't think or control his emotions anymore and how _vexxing_ that is is beyond infuriating and scary. Without any control, the shorter male is afraid of what he'll do. If he scares Makoto off—how good it would be, but regretful—or embraces him—how fulfilling that would be, but frightening.

Mustering as much control as he can, Haruka refuses to return the embrace and simply stands there with his arms at his sides with his cheeks pressed against Makoto's chiseled chest. Haruka refuses to believe anything he hears, see, smells—

Haruka stiffens, the smell of a woman's perfume on him, and recoils back harshly as if burned and melted to the bones. Makoto is surprised by the broken contact and scrambles to tug the prodigy back into his arms. Haruka avoids him easily and skitters around to avoid the taller male before taking off again down the corridor. Makoto's eyes widen and without a second thought, follows his old friend as they cut through crowds and drift farther from the main ballroom.

"H-Haruka!" Makoto calls out, legs pumping as he dodges around people after people. He can barely see his old friend's back.

Haruka hears his name and forces himself to run faster, to avoid being caught. The two continue to run, both hoping to outrun the other, and slowly edge away from the main hall to a small corridor with brightly lit ceiling lights and wall lamps.

Makoto can hear Haruka's harsh pants and see his slowing pace. Worried that the other male will severely exhaust himself, Makoto forces himself to take longer glides and deeper breaths through his nose to close the gap between them. Haruka gasps when an arm hooks diagonally across his chest to drag him backwards, "No!"

Haruka collides harshly into Makoto's chest, knocking the wind out of the brunette as they both fall onto the floor, with Makoto taking the brunt of it. A bit dazed from the impact, the taller male groans as he turns to his side to elevate the pain throbbing on his lower back and shoulder, taking Haruka with him. The shorter male gasps loudly as the brunette spoons him, drawing him even closer when the prodigy sits up.

"D-don't! Don't... Go..." Makoto heaves, snuggling up against the side of his old friend.

Haruka doesn't respond, but remains in his position as he attempts to catch his breath. Makoto does the same, taking deep, calming breaths. The two sit in considerable silence as they sort their thoughts out, even after their breathing has returned to normal.

Haruka stands, pulling Makoto's arms apart to unravel the embrace he's in. Makoto does not relent and only tugs the prodigy down in response. The shorter male lands partially on the taller male's body and his head is cushioned from the impact by Makoto's arm.

"If you promise not to run like last time, I'll let go." Makoto explains, there eyes meeting.

Haruka looks away, but not before pouting and nodding in understanding. Makoto smiles as he sits up, pulling Haruka with him. Frowning, at being handled like a rag doll, Haruka glares at the arms around his waist as he crosses his arms.

"Haruka. Promise?" Makoto asks again.

"Yeah." Haruka replies solemnly.

Makoto reluctantly pulls away from Haruka, watching as the prodigy stands to dust his suit and check for any injuries or tears. When Haruka backs away from the brunette, Makoto tenses as he reaches out for the prodigy. Haruka stops him by gripping his wrist and narrowing his eyes, "I said I wasn't going to go anywhere. Stop freaking."

Makoto withdraws his hand and laughs nervously as he rubs the back of his neck, "S-sorry."

Haruka spares the taller male a glance before huffing and crossing his arms again, "So, what do you want?

Makoto looks up at his old friend, confused by the question. Is that all he has to say? It's been six long years since their last conversation, doesn't the other male have something else to say, like, 'how are you?' or 'what have you been doing?'

"W-well... H-H-H-How are you, H-Haru-ch—H-Haruka?"

Haruka raises an eyebrow in question at the stutter and that correction, but doesn't think too deeply about it as he responds back, "I'm fine."

"I... I-I see...."

A silence engulfs them and Haruka wishes he had brought that pack of cigarettes Nagisa offered to him before the party. Running his hand through his hair, the prodigy sighs. Makoto watches him and can't help but feel a painful throb and clench in his chest. It's painful enough that Makoto has to clutch his chest and twist the lapels of his blazer to ease the pain. Haruka does not even look Makoto's way and continues to stare down the hallway as he thinks about grabbing a smoke or drink after all this is over.

A soft click is heard and the two males glance around to find the source. Another one is heard before the door behind Makoto swings open. Without thinking and purely out of reflex, Haruka reaches for the brunette's hand as he begins to hoist him up with all the power he can muster. Makoto is caught off guard, but goes with the momentum and only stops to catch himself when he's propped on his feet in the personal space of his old friend's.

A couple enter from the room and give the two males odd looks for being so intimately close to one another, but ignore it as they descend down the corridor. Haruka watches them go, Makoto's hand still in his. The brunette could care less about the other two and focuses on his old friend's facial features.

Haruka's eyes are much bluer than before, although the light in them have vanished it is still more beautiful than any oceans he's ever seen. His lashes are also longer and shade his eyes wonderfully. His cheeks are bonier than what he could remember, with his cheekbones jutting out sharply and more hollowed than before. The brunette's eyes skim down briefly to take the male in front of him in.

Haruka's skin is much, much paler as well as his lips that now seem almost chalk white in the florescent light. His neck is a bit longer and thinner now too. Makoto swallows when he sees his old friend's open collar, but worries his bottom lip upon seeing a gauntly clavicle protruding from Haruka's pale skin.

Was his old friend eating properly? Was mackerel really all he was eating? Does he not take care of himself properly? There's also some visible bags under his eyes too? What happened, what's wrong? Is everything ok? Why won't Haru—

"Oi. Makoto."

Makoto snaps out of his reverie and looks down at the caller. Haruka is frowning with his back up against the wall. The brunette realizes that the other male was trying to put some distance between them from earlier and steps back a bit, but not too much, because he was still afraid that Haruka would suddenly take off again.

"Don't go spacing out again." Haruka reprimands, turning his head away to avoid looking at the brunette.

Makoto blinks, wondering where the tense atmosphere disappeared off to, but glad that it was no longer around. He could finally talk to Haruka now without any awkward situations, so he better utilize it and avoid any mishaps.

"I guess I owe you one then… Haruka." Makoto laughs, carefree and lighthearted like it’s always been.

Haruka's lips threaten to lift, but he holds it down. Before Makoto could comment offhandedly, the brunette's phone goes off. The taller male's eyes widen and Haruka realizes right away that the other male knows who's calling. Frantic, Makoto pulls his hand away from Haruka's grip to dig into his pocket for the cellular device. The smaller male tightens grip on the taller male's hand and Makoto looks down at his old friend questioningly. Haruka avoids his gaze, simply keeping their hands locked.

"H-hello?" Makoto answers breathlessly after fumbling to hit the 'answer' key.

When Haruka sees Makoto's eyes light up like Sydney does when night falls, the prodigy experiences that painful twisting in his heart from seven years ago. It's a nostalgic feeling that he had gotten used to, but now, after less exposure to it, it hits him full force—knotting his insides, squeezing and quaking his heart, and building a clog in his throat. The pain is searing, but aching like pins and needles.

The pain is so overwhelming, but Haruka fights to not show any uncomfortable signs of the heartche. He allows the itchy, swelling feeling to numb his senses and the tears to blur his vision, but never letting them fall or take his hand away from Makoto's to clutch his heart in agony. He pretends to take easy breaths even though this immense feeling is taking his breath away and Makoto isn't giving a damn as this pain wracks his body and unhinges his soul.

Swallowing to ground himself to reality and not the hallucinatory pain (even though his professor once told him that heartache is psychologically acknowledged), Haruka is met with another electric pain as the saliva he swallows touches and breaches the clog in his throat. It feels as if he's swallowing his heart down his throat cause the heartache sears from the top of his esophagus to his lungs, and then his stomach, and lastly his sides, which finally cause him to keel over.

Makoto pulls the phone away from his ear to direct his attention to the sudden weight tugging on his hand as the fingers previously gripping him go lax. Eyes widening, Makoto sets his phone down to pull Haruka forward, allowing the shorter male to rest against his frame.

"Haruka!" Makoto calls out, caressing the said person gently.

Haruka blinks bearily upon hearing his name, the pain muting. Makoto's expression is frantic and Haruka smiles bitterly. If he was going to succumb to this thirsting heartache, he was going to at least set things right.

Makoto glances briefly at their linked hands before pulling his hand out of the prodigy’s grip to better situate himself and his childhood friend. It's Haruka's turn to tighten his grip and Makoto looks up questioningly at his childhood friend.

"One minute."

Makoto looks even more confused at this, especially with the context that his friend was probably having a panic attack, and Haruka squeezes the taller male’s hand again.

"The favor."

Makoto’s eyes widen in realization and he smiles softly, nodding his head in understanding all the while. His frame has also relaxed considerably now after knowing his friend is fine.

"Ok, Haruka… One minute then." Makoto utters softly as his thumb rubs calming circles on his childhood friend’s hand.

"…You’re not allowed to move. Not until the minute’s over." Haruka explains, his grip tightening once more on the brunette’s hand.

The taller male doesn’t mind and simply nods and smiles in understanding, returning the grip back to the other person.

"Y-you can’t say anything either… Ok?"

Haruka scowls at the stutter in his voice and hopes Makoto doesn’t think too much about it.

A hand cups Haruka’s chin, tilting it up to look into electric green pools, as the owner’s thumb strokes the corners of Haruka’s lips, “Aa. I promise, Haruka. But you only have 40 seconds left.”

Haruka swallows, wondering where the seconds have gone off to. Would he have enough time to convey this? Does he have the courage to do this? Worrying his bottom lip, Haruka glares at Makoto, “Didn’t I say to not move or talk.”

Makoto smiles, laughter gleaming in his eyes as he lets Haruka go completely to relax his frame, smile gracing his features all the while, “Alright, alright. I understand. One minute, starting now.”

Haruka gulps, ignoring that heart aching feeling with it, and steps forward a little, "Close your eyes."

Makoto does just that with his smile still on and Haruka can't help but feel guilty about what he's about to do because it'll definitely erase all traces of smiles from Makoto.

Now with the brunette's eyes closed, Haruka can move closer to the unsuspecting male. Watching his expression, the shorter male edges his way in front of Makoto and pauses shortly in hesitation about what he's about to do. Before he can contemplate about this, Haruka shakes his head to clear his mind, and begins to lean forward to press his weight on taller male.

Makoto jumps back a little and Haruka retreats, his heart throbbing and making itself known through the temporary haze. Hesitant, but undeterred, Haruka lifts his hands to rest on Makoto's chest, taking this one step at a time. The brunette flinches a bit, but the prodigy ignores it along with the painful squeeze of his heart and presses forward again as his hands clutch the top of his unrequited love's shoulders and toes bend to elevate him to Makoto's lips.

Having an idea of what Haruka was going to do, Makoto recoils a bit and it doesn't go unnoticed by the prodigy. Wanting to cry out in agony from the constant thudding and throbbing in his heart, Haruka allows the first layer of his haze to strip away, sending the tears dripping and running like a flooding river down his cheeks.

Having gone so far already, Haruka continues forth, leaning to press his pale lips against those fair ones. Just before they could make contact though, the image of Makoto recoiling earlier scares Haruka that he ends up pressing his lips against the corners of Makoto's. The shorter male's legs begin to wobble from the contact, but he forces himself to stay upright by leaning a bit more, desperately, on the taller male.

The contact of the kiss remains as Haruka fears deepening it or furthering it, so all the prodigy can do with his quivering lips is remain locked in this awkward position as his hands begin to tremble and lose their grip because of the perspiration.

Pulling back, Haruka swallows a wail as he realizes that nothing will come out of this and the very thought of that unleashes a new wave of heart achingness that the shorter male has to rest his forehead against one his hands gripping Makoto's shoulders to avoid breaking down on the floor.

Trying to get all that he can before his time is over, Haruka lifts his head and wipes the trails of tears with the back of his hands before reaching up to kiss Makoto again. The taller male is passive as expected, but the warmth from his lips is enough to light the flame in Haruka's heart and the smaller male knows right then that he is condemned.

The kisses are just simple pecks, but it is enough, enough to last Haruka for a lifetime as he pulls back to look at Makoto, a quivering mess he is to the sculpted beauty in front of him that he can never hope to have. Wanting to reach up again to feel that warmth spread through his cold body, Haruka does just that, but is stopped by a deep voice.

"Is one minute over?"

Haruka exhales shakily as he holds back a pitiful cry that almost escapes him. Trying to drag this on a bit longer, Haruka steps away to take one last look at his first love as he slides his hands away from Makoto's shoulders—but not completely because his body cannot bear to leave this unbelievable warmth right now, even if its just a delusion he's created—to Makoto's wrist, his fingers lingering there.

"Y-yeah..."

When Makoto opens his eyes, Haruka looks away sharply to the floor. The haze is now clearing with the blazing flame that has now been ignited and Haruka tries to stay as conscious as he can. He _has_ to see this to the end, he convinces himself.

"Haruka." Makoto calls out, deliberately slow and soft, cause that's how Makoto's always been.

The said person does not look up and so Makoto's fingers intertwine with the prodigy's to pull the male closer and hopefully grab his attention.

Haruka looks up at Makoto, the sudden intimacy eliciting and shocked and questioning expression from the shorter male. Now able to see Haruka's expression, Makoto frowns at what he sees. The prodigy's face is tear stricken, with overflowing tears and quivering lips that seem to be turning purple.

He did this. It was all his fault that Haruka was unraveling by the seams and Makoto did not like it one bit. How long, how painful, it must've been to bear all these feelings alone; Makoto knew, but Haruka probably understood better because his old friend has had these feelings for much longer than he has—and he has only realized them when the prodigy left.

Makoto begins to pull his hands away, but a heartrending wail stops him as Haruka's hands follow his own, gently gripping whatever he can to keep them physically touching. The taller male's heart clenches as his expression turns tearful and Haruka is pulled into a tight embrace.

"That was the longest minute in my life." Makoto whispers as continues to hug Haruka closer and caress his hair lovingly.

Haruka's eyes widen, briefly stopping his tears, at Makoto's actions and begins to process what the taller male is thinking. However, his thoughts are disorganized and blank because of Makoto. Makoto whom is embracing him and intimately touching him. Makoto whom is whispering in his ears—even though he has no idea what the taller male just said.

Not wishing for this to be just another naive reality he's harshly _ripped_ away from, Haruka grasps the end of Makoto's blazer as he sinks into the warm, bubbly feelings welling within him.

Pulling back slowly, Makoto stares into those ocean orbs he's missed so much and wipes away the streaming tears that somehow don't seem to cease.

"Sorry. For everything, Haru."

Haruka's lips quiver as he lifts them to hold onto Makoto's hands caressing his cheeks. Wanting to ask if this was what he think this is, Haruka attempts to speak, but can't because of the overwhelming feelings bubbling in his chests. Makoto notices his struggles and tilts Haruka's face up slightly as he bends down to finally kiss the prodigy properly.

Haruka's eyes widen, but ease close when he feels Makoto's lips move against his. Falling into the motions, Haruka tilts his head to better angle the kiss and avoid bumping their noses. Makoto responds by massaging Haruka's lower lip between his own and nipping at it lightly, drawing out a long sigh from his partner. The two tilt their heads back and forth languidly to exchange the positioning of their lips, and Makoto groans when Haruka's lips accidentally brushes a sensitive part of his upper lip. Encouraged, Haruka slides his hands from the taller male's hands to his neck, and then his broad shoulders while pulling away to press light, ticklish kisses to that sensitive spot.

Growling, one of Makoto's hand travels down to the back of his partner's neck to pull him closer as he tilts his head sideways and deepens the kiss, touching his tongue with the other's briefly before swallowing the other male's lower lip and sucking on it insistently. Haruka withdraws with the motions of their kiss, but Makoto's other hand follows as the one on his neck pulls him forward, tilting Haruka's lips forward to lip lock and swipe his tongue across the shorter male's teeth.

Surprised, Haruka attempts to recoil, but Makoto's thumb and forefinger keeps the shorter male lip locked. In apology, Makoto presses a chaste kiss to the corners of Haruka's lips, before setting the pace again. Haruka follows shyly, unsure of what to do to satisfy his partner.

Makoto pulls Haruka forward as he gently nips at the prodigy's puckered lips, assuring his partner that he's doing fine and to follow his lead. Haruka sighs, breathing through his nose slowly as he reacquaints himself with Makoto's lips again, building up the pace slowly.

When they're comfortably sharing breaths, Makoto slants his lips over Haruka's as their mouths open, tongues touching tickling one another. When they pull back to return to open-mouthed kisses, Haruka shudders and Makoto draws the male closer, wrapping an arm around the shorter male's hips.

"M-Makoto."

The taller male pulls away to give his attention to the male in his arms. Haruka is flushed bright red with watery eyes and dyed red lips, as he pants and blinks blearily at Makoto. The brunette believes he's the most beautiful person and slowly bridges the gap between their lips and heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried keeping everyone in character, but you know… It’s been a couple of years, so they’re all bound to change in some aspect.  
> Nagisa’s more forward and devious because of his job. I didn't specify what his occupation is, but it's one that utilizes his persitance, annoyingness, and intimidation, which in effect has strengthened and developed those qualities.  
> Rei is relatively the same for the most part. I didn't expand on him much cause he only appears briefly in the story.  
> Makoto’s more aggressive and selfish after he lost Haruka to his own cowardness. He came to realize that if he doesn’t grasp the things he wants, then he’ll lose them forever. He's eternally grateful for this second chance, even though it's been years for coming.  
> Haruka is more open-minded now after being exposed to Tokyo and it’s social-economic demands (he’ll have to change if he wants to adapt, it doesn’t work the other way around in a huge metropolitan area or by himself—since Makoto was always there to match his pace). He hasn’t conformed completely to societal values and expectations cause that just goes against his beliefs of free, but he adapts enough not to be viewed as strange (no more public stripping). Also, he has forced himself to detach himself from old memories and habits to avoid thinking about the past that he has left behind. Also, on another note, Haruka may seem more shyer and careful around Makoto, but that's just cause of an incident in the past about him overstepping their boundaries of "friends."


End file.
